Pain is part of the human condition and recent advances in research relating to pain have illuminated the complexity of pain as a biopsychosocial phenomenon. The multidimensional nature of pain is well understood and accepted by pain researchers and clinical pain specialists, but translation of research findings has yet not yet occurred in general physical therapy clinical settings. The 2011 Institute of Medicine report Relieving Pain in America: A Blueprint for Transforming Prevention, Care, Education, and Research identified gaps in policy, treatment, attitudes, education and research that need to be filled in order to properly treat the millions of people who experience chronic pain. The IOM report also stated that ...transforming pain prevention, care, education, and research will require carefully planned and coordinated actions by numerous leaders and organizations. and the Research Retreat described in this proposal represents the response of the APTA Section on Research to that IOM report. This research retreat will bring together internationally known basic and clinical scientists, half of whom are also physical therapists, to present research relating to the study of pain and care of individuals with pain from the biological and psychosocial perspectives. The goals of the retreat are to: 1) present state-of-the-art research results and methodologies related to the study of pain; and 2) provide a foundation for networking among senior researchers, junior investigators, students, educators and clinicians who share a common interest in pain. Special consideration will be given to women & minority participants. This meeting will bring more of the physical therapy community into the national conversation on improving the care of people with pain by advancing components of the blueprint for transforming pain prevention, care, education, and research as outlined in the IOM Report. By bringing together researchers, clinicians and educators, we will support the collaboration between pain specialists and clinicians. We will educate physical therapists about pain assessment and treatment. We will create an educational opportunity that researchers, clinicians, students and educators can use to improve the translation of pain research to clinical care. We will increase the number of physical therapists with advanced expertise in pain care and increase the training of pain researchers.